Saturday Night
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Gabriella wokes up in the bed of her worst ennemy... Troy Bolton !
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I'm a french fan of HSM and I'm gonna translate you one of my fanfiction! Hope you will like it and correct me if I make grammar mistakes xD

In this story Gabriella and Troy are enemies.

**Disclaimer** : High School Musical belongs to Disney.

_**Saturday Night**_

Wrote by: Kisa

Chapter I Gabriella's POV

It must be the daytime because the rays of the sun burn my eyes despite my closed eyelids. I grumble and stir up a little, trying to escape the light, but there's no effect. Never mind, I can't manage to fall asleep again. I sigh and screw up one's eyes…

**Gabriella: **But… where am I?

I rub my eyes. I dream or what? I do not recognize this room. Curtains, decoration, pieces of furniture... bed! I realize that I'm entirely naked under the covers, and I bring it back tightly against me. As I do so, I hear a growl beside me. It moves… there's somebody in the bed as well! With me! It is… a guy!

**Gabriella: **Oh my god, oh my god ! What did I do ??!

The boy seems to be awaked now. He turns himself so I face him. I see his face. I recognize it. I hate it. I believe that his blue eyes reflect my surprise. I scream.

**Gabriella: **I DREAM???? BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE???!!!!

**Troy: **Shit, shut up Gabi! I had no clue!

He looks around him.

**Troy: **But it's my room… So what are **you** doing here?

I keep myself silent, I didn't have any idea! I didn't remember anything!

**Gabriella: **I think I had drink too much alcohol, my head hurts… But…

I tighten the cover against my body, shivering.

**Gabriella: **... We hadn't done anything, right?

Troy (swallowing hard): No, no… no…

I glance at his body and scream again.

**Gabriella: **But why are you naked too?! What the heck is that situation?! Why am I in this bed… with you?!!!

Troy blushes at the same time as me and draws the feather bed on his side. The problem is that we have the same cover. I draw it toward me, but he does the same thing, and so on.

**Gabriella: **Stop it !

**Troy: **Stop it yourself!

Stay calm. Things are all right. I am in an unknown bed with my worst enemy. But everything's all right.

**Gabriella: **I stand up, do not look at me, pervert!

**Troy: **Do you think I want to have nightmares tonight?

I glare at him and wait till he's turn over. He sighs but show me his back. I stand up and get back my clothing, balanced in all the corners of the room. But what do I do yesterday evening??

I quickly get dress again, failing to fall several times in my precipitation.

**Troy: **Finish?

**Gabriella: **Yes.

He sits down on the bed and I try to avoid looking at his bare chest… so muscular… His body is quite good! Look at his face, look at his face! Good girl, inspire, breath, inspire, breath…

**Troy: **What are you doing?!

**Gabriella: **Nothing!

I put on my shoes and catch my bag. I look again at Troy.

**Gabriella: **So… Nothing had happen… right?

**Troy: **I hope… But really, you and me, how anything could have happen?

He doesn't reassure me at all. Because he should add "you and me, NAKED in a bed"

**Troy: **Don't tell anyone, ok?

**Gabriella: **As if I wanted someone to know that I spend the night with you! Erm… In the same bed I mean… That's all!

I sigh and get out of the room without telling him goodbye, slamming the door behind me. I have to understand this crazy story! Me and Troy Bolton? What the hell is that?

** To continue **


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Thank you so much for reviewing the previous chapter I'm glad you think that the story is funny : Hope you will like this chapter as well! Keep reviewing, it's encourage me to write faster

**Disclaimer**: High School Musical belongs to Disney.

_**Saturday Night**_

Wrote by: Kisa

Chapter II Gabriella's POV 

Troy Bolton and I had always been like dogs and cats, since we know each other. It had begun at primary school. He already loved to play tricks on me. To prick my pens, raise my skirt, tell me some of his stupid jokes... Then at high school his tricks have taken a higher degree. I do not count any more the number of times where he humiliated me! Then, of course, I got back at him! Thus nothing could change! I got trapped in a vicious circle. I had tried to be unaware of it, but he was only meaner to me. Therefore, I retorted.

Now, we are in the same university! I have failed to become _really_ crazy when I learned that he had chosen the same one as me! I am sure that he did it on purpose! Moreover, as if to see him in class was not enough for me, I had to endure his presence on parties too. Because unfortunately, we have the same friends, who invite us each time at the same parties... They all say to us that we would go well together. But are they blind?!? Don't they see that we hate each other? Perhaps if he did not make me mad all day, there would have been a possibility, because I admit that he's good looking... But there is NO possibility! None! Troy Bolton and I, nada, nothing, rien du tout and never! So you imagine the shock I had this morning? Find me in his bed, naked, without any memories? I shiver just by thinking about it!

**…**

I have to talk about it. Well I know I said to Troy that I won't say it to anybody. But it's not as if I misled this stupid boy, after all he made me through! It is necessary that I tell what occurred to Taylor. I settle in my car and increase the volume of the radio. It's _Yellowcard_, perfect. Before starting, I raise my head towards Troy's window and realize that he observes me. What the hell does he want? I do not pay attention to him and lead towards the apartment of my best friend.

**…**

Troy's POV 

I see Gabriella's car quicly start up. I lean myself on the wall and let me slide until I touch the floor, taking my head in my hands.

**Troy** (sighing): I'm a fool.

**…**

Gabriella's POV 

**Gabriella**: Taylor! Open the door! I know you are here!

It's been twenty minutes that I wait on the step of her door and she still doesn't open to me! I look at my watch. 11:00 am. What could she do at this hour? I was going to give up when I hear footsteps, and, a few moments later, Taylor's head greets me at the door. Her hair is a mess, her cheeks are red and she wears a dressing gown.

**Taylor**: Erm... Gabriella, it's you! What are you doing here?

**Gabriella**: Thank you for the reception! I'm also very please to see you!

**Taylor**: Excuse me, but you see, I were, a little... busy!

I raise an eyebrow, but the moment after I fully understand what she wanted to say by "busy".

**Chad**: Then, who is it Taylor?

I can't help myself from bursting into laughter when I see Chad, one of my best friends, in his hideous underwear and snoopy slippers!

When he realises that I was here, he hastily hides himself behind Taylor, his face all red.

**Chad**: Gabriella! Hem… How are you?

**Gabriella**: Fine, fine! I answered while chuckling.

**Taylor**: Go in the room! She blows at Chad while making him a sign with her head.

She doesn't have to say it twice because he leaves, running. Meanwhile, my burst of laughter started to decrease.

**Gabriella**: Do you want me to camp here?

**Taylor**: Sorry, sorry! Come in!

**…**

**Gabriella**: I didn't know that you two were together... you and Chad!

Taylor becomes red.

**Taylor**: Well… now you know! But it's just since yesterday!

I have an embarrassed smile and I sink deeper in the sofa.

**Gabriella**: Erm... Since we are talking about yesterday evening... I have a small problem... Taylor: Huh?

**Gabriella**: There, this morning I found myself in a bed, entirely naked...

**Taylor**: Little roguish thing! That's why I did not find you!

She winks at me.

**Gabriella**: Ha ha ha, very funny... the problem is that it was Troy which was with me...

**Taylor**: Well, well... she said, taking a sip of her tea.

She chokes with surprise and immediately spits out the tea, hitting her chest with her fist, when she realises what Gabriella has just said.

**Taylor** (standing up): You said WHAT?????? With Troy Bolton????

I sigh and pull stray hair out of my eyes.

**Gabriella**: Yes... And the worst is than I do not remember anything...Taylor, what did I do yesterday?

**Taylor**: No... Troy Bolton... It's impossible...

She seems as shocked as me this morning, and she doesn't listen to me.

**Gabriella**: TAYLOR!

**Taylor**: What? What? She gave a start.

**Gabriella**: Listen to me please! You realise what happen to me?

**Taylor**: I confess that it's hard to believe! You and... Troy Bolton!

**Gabriella**: Stop saying that as if I had slept with him...

She looks down on me.

**Gabriella**: Nothing happens! … I hope! I beg you, I need you to help me Tay', I am lost...

**Taylor**: Keep cool, we had to take things from the scratch, ok?

I nod softly.

**Taylor**: Then we are going to try to remember together what happen yesterday. From the beginning to the end of the day.

I close my eyes.

**Gabriella**: Then...

** To Continue **


End file.
